All or Nothing
by Ergelina
Summary: She was from originally from Edolas, having fallen through a portal made by Anima. She was the one, who joined Fairy Tail along with Gray, not remembering how she ended up in the Fiore Kingdom. She didn't know what this strange world held in store for her, but knew that if she wanted to survive she should stick with her new family, even if it means going through hell.
1. Maya Cross

**All or Nothing**

Fairy Tail fanfiction

**Description: **

She was from originally from Edolas, having fallen through a portal made by Anima. She was the one, who joined Fairy Tail along with Gray, not remembering how she ended up in the Fiore Kingdom. She didn't know what this strange world held in store for her, but knew that if she wanted to survive she should stick with her new family, even if it means going through hell – _"To protect my friends, it's either __**all or nothing**__."_

Gray X OC X Juvia X Lyon

**Chapter 1: **_Maya Cross  
_

_This is my Fairy Tail fanfiction I wanted to test out, it's sort of an experiment to see how well I would do with Fairy Tail original character and cannon ones. I own nothing but this specific fanfiction and my OCs, everything else belongs to rightful owners._

~Ergelina~

* * *

"_All the wizards at Fairy Tail carries something with them. A scar, or pain…or suffering…"Mirajane to Lucy, in the Fairy Tail's Guild._

* * *

_"On that day, I was supposed to die, only to be saved by a passing Gray. That's why, I cannot leave him alone – 'cause without him, I wouldn't be here." Maya to Lucy, during the Galuna Island, S-Class job._

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Maya Cross  
_

Maya Cross' tiny legs carried her after Gray Fullbuster, a boy around her age, who was the one to find her unconscious in the middle of a road, barely breathing. Her darkest shade of brown eyes were darting forth and back of their surroundings, showing clear fear and confusion as she took in her surroundings. He had been surprised to find a tiny girl, who couldn't be older than he was, to lay in the middle of dirty road half-dead, making him to go all panic-mode as he attempted to save her before a loud grumble from her stomach made him to see a reason of her state.

He had been so relieved to know it hadn't been anything serious, that Gray nearly burst out laughing as he searched his bag for food to fed the lightest shade of blueberry haired girl, his hands were shaking as he found an onigiri he had bought from market earlier. He couldn't help but to wonder how this girl ended up half-dead, when she should be out there – enjoying her childhood to the fullest (in a sense, that applied to Gray as well), not to be hanging on the thin rope of what they called life. Gray forced onigiri through her lips, praying for the girl to have enough of energy to eat it, and then sighing in relief as she slowly started to eat it. He blinked in surprise as she hungrily, despite of lack of energy, grabbed for his hand that held the onigiri and took a large bit to refill her energy. Slowly, but firmly, she opened her darkest shade of brown eyes only to find a dark black ones staring right back at her. For a brief moment, her eyes widened as she stared at the boy in front of her, a glint of recognition in shining in her eyes only to grow into confusion as she realized he wasn't the one _she _knew.

"T-Thank you," Gray almost blushed at the shyness of the girl's voice, before grinning at her, brightly.

"No problem!" He said, cheerfully and relieved that the girl seemed to be out of death's road, for now that is. "I'm Gray! Gray Fullbuster!" He introduced himself, realizing that his teacher would've smacked him for being rude and not introducing himself first before anything else, even if the woman in question wasn't here anymore.

She blinked, slightly taken aback at how one can look so similar to the other without knowing, both by name and appearances. At first she had thought it to be a coincidence, only to be proved wrong – was such a coincidence really possible?

"I'm Maya, Maya Cross – i-it's a pleasure to meet ya," she replied, shyly smiling at him as he helped her to sit up. At some point she had taken Gray's offered onigiri and was now blissfully munching it.

_While it was true, that I'm pleased to meet him – I would've preferred to be with the people I __**actually**_ _knew._

"Same here," Gray replied back, sweat-dropping at the sight of Maya attempting to mind her manners as she devoured the little that was left of Gray's onigiri. He blinked, seeing the signs of somewhat proper manners, despite of how worn-out Maya's appearance was. "Say, what are you doing in the middle of road?" He simply _had _to ask it, even if it was rude.

Maya stopped licking her fingers clean of rice drops, blinking before she stared at the boy that had apparently saved her life, even if it wasn't planned. Really, she _had _to wonder herself as well – _how _did she end up here? The last thing she remembered was studying the ways of magic under her teacher she had seeked out, once she heard the rumors of a strong mage in the area and the next thing Maya remembers was that things had gone downhill fast.

Shrugging, she replied, "I don't really remember," it was half-honest, half-lie.

Parts of her memories were blurry, and she couldn't really remember some of it, unless she tried it _really_ hard. She supposed it must be side-effects of staying here for longer than originally intended. All she had wanted to do was to learn some magic in order to protect those she loved, so why did she end up like this? Was this the consequence of her actions? Of her leaving everything behind just so she could achieve powers to become stronger in order to protect her home?

"Don't tell me, you have amnesia?" Gray questioned, once her reply sank in. He really wouldn't know what to do with an amnesic kid at his age, it's not like Gray has had any experience in this field at all. There wasn't anyone he knew to take the girl either.

She shook her head, grinning a bit. "My memories are a bit hazy, but otherwise alright – no amnesia."

Gray sighed in relief, problem one solved, "So, where's your home?"

Maya grimaced, casting her darkest shade of brown eyes to the dusty ground, biting her lip as she mulled over the best explanation without sounding crazy. There really wasn't any way, other than pretending that she forgot – it _really _wasn't all pretence for as she had no idea how to get back home. By what she remembers of this new world, Maya could tell it wasn't her _home. _

Thus she ended up shaking her head, "I'm lost," she admitted, quietly and cheeks flushing red as she looked up at Gray's widened eyes. "I cannot find my home." She had settled for the truth, something in her just refused to lie to _Gray_.

He blinked, before glancing at the sky, thoughtful. Gray was attempting to figure out what to do with her, before coming to a decision. It wouldn't hurt having someone, who appeared to know how it feels to lose someone close to you or to have a companion.

"Say," Gray started with a shy grin. "Would you like to come with me?"

Maya blinked, surprised, "To go where?"

"Fairy Tail!"


	2. Boisterous guild - Fairy Tail

**All or Nothing**

Fairy Tail fanfiction

**Description: **

She was from originally from Edolas, having fallen through a portal made by Anima. She was the one, who joined Fairy Tail along with Gray, not remembering how she ended up in the Fiore Kingdom. She didn't know what this strange world held in store for her, but knew that if she wanted to survive she should stick with her new family, even if it means going through hell – _"To protect my friends, it's either __**all or nothing**__."_

Gray X OC X Juvia X Lyon

**Chapter 2: **_Boisterous guild – Fairy Tail_

**AN: **_I was actually thinking of making this one of those SI or reincarnation stories, however, when I was re-watching the Fairy Tail anime I started to think – why not to used an OC from Edolas? How fun would it be to mess with a character from alternate universe? All the twists and things I could use in this fic would be awesome…plus I've always wanted to write a story with such background as I've made up for Maya Cross, Fairy Tail just gave me the perfect opportunity for it. _

_Rated T for Maya's mouth, her unhealthy habits and Gray's stripping habit._

_Disclaimer: I own only this specific fanfiction, nothing else._

_._

* * *

_._

[Several years later]

Darkest shade of brown eyes blinked once, then twice and thrice as the lightest shade of blueberry haired girl was surrounded by smoke cloud coming from her water pipe. Maya Cross shook her head, exhaling the smoke of her water pipe as she sat next to Cana Alberona in her usual bar seat. The water pipe was placed on the bar counter, making it easier to smoke from, even if it _was _in theway of something _unexpected _like those casual fights that happened from time to time; the only reason Maya joined them was due to her broken pipe, which pissed her off greatly. During the last ten years, Maya's been in Earthland, eighteen years old girl had picked up a bad habit of smoking from Macao, whom she rather liked. When it was first discovered, her friends attempted to get her to smoke, even going as far as to hide her cigarettes and anything related to it, only to gain a rather _furious _reaction from Maya for that.

Maya had been ten, at that time.

"We're back!" Natsu's and Happy's voices announced as the salmon pink haired Dragon Slayer burst the door open, drawing everyone's attention to him. Maya tilted her head, inhaling a large puff of smoke as she did so, raising her hand in greeting.

"Yo!"

At the sight of a pulsing vein on Natsu's forehead, Maya rolled her darkest shade of brown eyes, knowing that his search didn't go as well as he had hoped for. Otherwise, Natsu wouldn't be looking as pissed as he was now…or perhaps it was just his normal after failing to find his father figure. Maya sighed, changing her water pipe's location to the ground as she had a good guess of what was going to happen – she didn't want to risk of losing her favorite pipe, after all. The peace that had been without Natsu's or Erza's presence was doomed to be broken by something trivial in any minute, not to say that the two were the ones, who started the fights. It started even _without _the two.

"Welcome back!"

She grinned at Cana, who shrugged and devoured half of her beer bottle, indicating that her best-friend wasn't going to do anything unless they disturbed her drinking session and all Cana wanted to do was _drink_. Maya rolled her eyes, before she finally noticed a blonde haired girl standing in the doorway, eyes sparkling with almost childish amazement. Maya rubbed her chin, attempting to put a name to the face. _A newcomer, perhaps?_

"There you go makin' trouble again! You half destroyed Harge-!"

Maya closed her eyes as the guy was kicked on the ground by an angry Natsu, while the unknown newbie cried out in shock of such welcome, debating on what kind of job she should take this time and attempting to calculate how long her savings were going to last. She nearly grimaced as she realized it wasn't for long, her newest water pipe had cost around 20,000 jewels as she had bought it from near the borders of Fiore Kingdom, where it was quite rare (Gray and Cana had to _drag_ her away from buying a second set that had caught her eyes, and they did it with Maya protesting against it as loudly as it was possible).

"That info about the Salamander was a lie, wasn't it?!" Natsu demanded, looking rather pissed off if that vein on his head wasn't an illusion, pointing an accusing finger at the culprit.

"How long ya think it's gonna last this time, Cana?" Maya turned to the drunkard, pulling out her notebook into which she always wrote down the reason of any fight that took place in Fairy Tail or around her (it was something Maya loved to do – copy down _every _fight she was able to witness as sort of reassurance to remember things later on, should she ever be able to find a way back or _strange hobby _dubbed by Happy, which had earned the cat a threat for its whiskers to be pulled out).

Cana shrugged, "Master's here, so five minutes? You're gonna gamble about it, again?" Her best-friend sent Cana a mischievous look, making the ebony brown haired girl to shake her head. "It's gonna end up like the last time, you _do _remember what happened then?"

As a response Maya cussed, her darkest shades of brown eyes widening, which caused her to choke on her smoke, which in turn earned her Gray's attention, who had been sitting nearby; the result of the last time Maya lost in a gamble was a memory she won't be forgetting any time soon, especially Erza's wrath.

"Are you smoking again, Maya?"

She responded by flipping him off as she blissfully inhaled a few puffs, before the guild was thrown into a chaos. Her expression turned into a sore one, Maya didn't want to risk her newest (and possibly most expensive one) water pipe because of her guild mates, however, she wanted to continue smoking and enjoy her time with Cana and Gray (_and _the rest of Fairy Tail family). She was too lost in contemplating what she should do with her water pipe due to the fight that she failed to notice Max before he literally crashed on her, making Maya to drop her pipe and be smashed against the wall behind the counter. Max paled, when he heard something breaking, and one look at Maya's water pipe gave him chills, before escaping from the girl's sight.

Call him coward all you like, Max thought, but I love to live more than to be beaten to death by an enraged Maya. The girl could be as scary as Erza or Mirajane, when she wanted to be.

"Eh? Natsu's back?!" Grey said, stripping once again, not that he had noticed it, yet. "We're gonna finish what we started, Natsu!" He marched towards the spot where most of members were fighting, not noticing Maya's slowly increasing anger as the girl stared at her _broken _and now formerfavorite water pipe – _expensive water pipe. It cost 20,000 jewels! 20,000 JEWELS!_

"Gray," Cana called out, calmly drinking her wine as she was still sitting next to the previous spot Maya had occupied, holding a glass of beer in her hand. "Your clothes."

Usually Maya would've handed Gray his spare clothes, she carried along for cases such as this, well that was when she was in a mood for this.

"This is why all the men here have no class, right Maya – what are you doing, Maya?" Cana blinked at the lightest shade of blueberry blue haired girl's stiffened form and the incoherent words she was mumbling out, surrounded by a demonic aura, making Cana to sweat-drop.

"I'm gonna _kill _them," Maya grumbled out, and in a flash she was standing, her darkest shade of brown eyes sparkling with anger as she clenched her fists and marched over to join the ruckus, completely ignoring her drinking buddy's sigh and a knowing head shake.

If there was one thing people shouldn't touch then it was Maya's water pipes. Cana couldn't really count just how many of them she had broken due to the fights in the guild, but it was usually the girl's reason to go on a rampage like Natsu and Gray (and later demanded for compensation from the two boys, despite of them not usually being the reason it broke).

"Yikes! M-Maya!" Alzack had taken a notice of Maya's mood, and her joining the fight even if it wasn't an unusual situation. The girl _loved _to fight more than sit _tight_, heck, that went for the majority of Fairy Tail guild members.

"Natsu!" Maya barked out, clasping her fists as she could feel her magic gathering into her fists, drawing her friend's attention. "I'm gonna kill ya bastard! _Ya fuckers broke my most expensive water pipe! It was 20,000 jewels, bastards!_" She yelled, lunging at the said guy, who easily dodged her, while Natsu was grinning.

Natsu laughed, "You shouldn't be smoking in the first place, Maya," he remarked, dropping Maya's mood even more. "It's bad for your health, dontcha know it?"

Her eyebrow twitched, before she noticed the item in Natsu's hand he was twirling around as if nothing was wrong, "Is that…Gray's underwear?" Her eyes widened as Natsu nodded, before searching for the Ice Mage and face palmed. It would seem that the possible new comer would be soon traumatized by Gray's ridiculous habit (it was on the first day the two had met that Maya had, rather_ unpleasantly_, discovered his habit).

"Miss, would you be so kind as to lend me your under-," the idiot known as Gray _Stripper_ Fullbuster wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as the blonde haired girl sent him into flying by a paper fan, much for Maya's amusement…that was before Maya crashed, _once again, _into Bisca and Nab thanks to Elfman joining the fight. She groaned with annoyance, and her guild-mates from being used as pillows.

"Men fight with the fists!"

Maya stared at the ceiling, unceremoniously laying on top of both Bisca and Nab, who were groaning and demanding for Maya to move or they would make it happen. Not too far from them, a chair was thrown at Loke, which caused him to get hit and eventually join the fight with his two girlfriends cheering for him. The magicians of Fairy Tail were throwing things around – chairs, desks, whatever items that they could reach and even people. Crawls were going everywhere in the guild building, and no one was doing a thing to stop it – to be honest, it would've been a suicide mission to even _attempt _it.

"Everyone's being so loud! I can't relax and drink," she could hear Cana's complaint from her seat in the bar, which was about ten meters away from Maya's spot. "I've had enough of all of you!" The drunkard snapped, bringing out her sparkling card at the same time as Maya had pulled herself on her feet, much for Biscas' and Nab's relief.

Maya was pissed, when this was over, Natsu or Gray would be paying for her broken water pipe. It mattered not that the boys weren't the ones, who broke it (Max would be getting his own punishment later, a thought which sent the guy in the question shivers). She was petty, when it came to her pipes, and cigarettes.

The blonde haired girl's eyes seemed to be bulging out, frozen in the spot.

"Now you've done it!" Ice appeared from Gray's hands as Magic Circle, and Maya could feel the air getting chilly due to his ice magic that was forming around his hands.

"Ya fuckers," Maya growled, which was soon followed by silver Magic Circle resulting the gravity around her to be reversed; things started to float in a dangerous manner, making the newbie's eyes to widen. "Ya'll pay me my 20,000 jewels back, bastards!"

She could see her friends' preparing to use their strongest, or favorite attacks, such as Elfman's hand was Taken Over by some kind of a monster, Loke's ring sparkled dangerously, Cana had whipped out her magic card, Max's sand was floating, Bisca and Alzac had grabbed for their guns…things looked dangerous, even for a casual fight.

"Bring it on!" Natsu's hands were suddenly covered with blazing fire, ready to be used to determine who was the strongest and would come out victorious, and Maya couldn't help but to smirk herself.

She could feel her adrenaline pulsating, knowing this kind of behavior would be frowned upon back at her original world, however, the very thought of it made Maya to want to hit someone even _more_.

"They're gonna fight by using magic!?" The newbie, Lucy, shouted out, using Happy as her living shield, not that it would be helping much. She sounded distraught and shocked, stunned that wizards in her admired guild would be as boisterous and crowdy as they were now.

"Aye!"

Maya smirked as she eyed Elfman and Gray, having always wanted to try out her abilities against the two in a more serious fight.

"Aye, nothing!"

However, before things could get really out of hands a loud voice boomed as a shadowy giant had suddenly appeared in the guild, freezing everyone in their spots. Reedus was in the middle of strangling someone, Cana ready to throw her card and several other hands or legs were now frozen in the mid-air.

"Stop this, you fools!" Loud voice boomed, as a smoke surrounded the giant's feet.

"A giant!" Lucy screeched, still from shock and fear, as frightened tears were visible.

"Oh, you were here, Master?"

Maya pouted as Mirajane had returned to walking around, carrying drinks on a tray, like usually and looked all smiley. Her revenge could be forgotten now that the Master was here, which made her to twitch in irritation. Maya _really _had hoped to get some payback.

"Yes," their Master's voice hummed in a response, turning to look down at the guild's mascot.

"Master?!"

Natsu stood in his spot, hands on hips as he laughed, looking rather smug for some reasons, and Maya didn't really wanna know, "Everyone's scared stiff! Victory is mi-!" Maya couldn't help, but to snicker as their Master stepped on Natsu, making him the loser.

The guild hall was destroyed, desks and chairs lay broken all around the area. Bottles and other items lay on the ground, while the members were all scattered around in the middle of broken stuff, looking at their Master uneasily.

Lucy's yelp brought her the Master's attention, making him to look at her from defeated and presently still Natsu, "A new recruit, are we?"

"Y-Yes!"

Maya shook her head as she found the blonde's reaction hilarious (even if the same had happened to her, the first time Maya had witnessed their Master's frightening form), watching the giant to shrink into a tiny man dressed in an orange clothes, wearing orange and blue lined hat. He had white moustache and hair, and in his hands…she felt her stomach to twist as she knew what that paper was for.

"Glad to have you on board!" The Master greeted, smiling as he did so.

"Now he's tiny! And wait, if you're the master…"

"That's right, this is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov-san," Mirajane introduced as she stood next to the blondie, smiling as if nothing had been wrong.

_Well, not for someone, who's used to our behavior, _Maya thought, going through her head to figure out in which job she had gone over-board or…did something, she shouldn't have and Maya paled. _They were in so much of trouble._


End file.
